


Love Until The End

by Lolly_Lavender



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Love, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Lavender/pseuds/Lolly_Lavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always felt that Cook was very much misunderstood and thrown under the bus as the bad guy and so I wanted to give my take on it by coming up with a sort of add on to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Until The End

'I just fucking love her, I really fucking love her and I try not to have a pop at Freddie but it's so hard. He has her and I fucking don't. I can't hate her for some reason and I try to not hate Freddie but I just can't do it'.

I've just been talking to my uncle. You know, in the situation of unrequited love, you're expected to sit back and not care but that's just really fucking stupid because how can you not? I'm sick of being patronised because of my love. I think they're together now actually, I heard from Naomi that Freddie went to her house earlier. Fucking dick. Everybody has an opinion on everything these days. 

It sounds stupid but in my head, I think about what it would be like if we were together. I'd take us to London, she would probably work in the stock market, she's good at Maths. I don't know what I would do. London was always the high point for me. I've always known that much. I may not be regarded as the brightest bulb in the box but I do alright. You'd wonder why everybody hates me. I'm just kidding, I know people hate me, I know why too. I'm not perfect, I know that more than anyone, I have to live with the bastard. I wake up to that face every morning.

I've contemplated it you know, dying. A few months back, I sneaked out of Freddie's shed and got up on top of a building and stood right on the edge. I looked out in to Bristol, just stared. I contemplated it, very much so. I thought and still do think that if I jumped, maybe people might take me seriously, just maybe. It's not my intention to make anybody feel guilty, actually no, yes it fucking is my intention. It's a wonder nobody has got me sectioned yet. It seems loving anybody these days is a bastard crime. Lock me up! Go on!

 

LOCK ME UP! DO IT! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Sorry, I- I lost it for a moment there, just for one moment. Those moments come in waves. I usually try and kick them to the curb of my mind but they won't stay fed for very long.

I'm sat by the river right now, just watching the ducks swim. Cookie needs the love too. Cookie needs the love. Panda Pops knows that. What a little beauty she is, looks great in sexy lingerie. Looks sexy when she's-

 

Oh for fucks sake, here they come, hand in hand, Cinderella and the handsome prince.

 

'Hiya Cook, what are you doing here?' Freddie says.

 

Effy just stares with that all knowing smile. That smile holds so many secrets that only she will ever know.

 

'Oh you know, just clearing my bonce'

 

'See ya later Cook' Effy says.

 

I told you it comes in waves. The fury is building inside of me and I can't stop it. I want to scream, to tear my fucking hair out, my fucking heart. That's it.

 

I've started running now, running away from what I don't know, maybe my feelings but they follow.

 

AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

I HATE THIS! I FUCKING HATE THIS! WHY HIM?! WHY FUCKING FREDDIE?!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

They say men shouldn't cry, well bollocks to that, I'll fill up the bloody river.

 

I keep a picture of her in my phone so I can gaze upon it with both fury and sadness. It's always mostly fury but never at her. No matter how hard I try to hate her, I just can't. I do hate Freddie though. I know what people will say when they hear that but you have to understand, things change when your best friend has the only girl you've ever loved and will only love. How can I not resent him? My blood curdles thinking about it.

I could scream forever. I'll love her forever. Will she ever love me? Knowing Effy, I doubt it but who knows? Maybe our days of youth will be the last time we spend together. I hope that isn't the case but if it is, I'll love her until the end.


End file.
